


Inevitable

by cat-danvers (livinginthemoonlight)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, angst-ish, my take on the last supercat scene, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinginthemoonlight/pseuds/cat-danvers
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "But I want to hear you sing"It's Cat's last night in National City, and a heart-to-heart with Supergirl is the perfect farewell gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr prompt. You can always request stuff, I'm cat-danvers.  
> This wasn't supposed to be angsty but I've been overwhelmed by the lack of Supercat, lately.

Kara wasn’t sure how she had gotten herself in this situation.

It felt inevitable. Like every possible road led to this exact moment in time. But then again, Cat had always felt like an inevitability to her. In a world full of uncertainty she had always been her constant, the answer to the riddle, the anchor that kept her grounded.

Myriad, red kryptonite, Livewire – they all had Cat Grant in common, giving her advice, standing by her side; a hero in her own way, Kara had always considered her to be the reason she succeeded in all those endeavors.

“Have I ever told you that my real name is Catherine?”

Kara turned to look at the woman beside her: Cat looked beautiful that night – the glow of the city made her look soft, small, and warm. She was being open with her, playful. Kara couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen Cat with so many walls down.

It seemed fitting; this was her last night in National City after all. She didn’t need to tell her, Kara could see the melancholy in her green eyes as she stared over the balcony at the city that had been her playing field for so long. The city that had watched her grow, and succeed.

“It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out, _Cat_.” She answered with a playful smile of her own, reveling in the way the woman was leaning against her, completely at ease.

“It apparently takes one to figure yours out, though.” There was a pause, before green eyes looked up to meet hers. 

Kara was expecting an accusing look, but instead her breath was taken from her when she was met with smoldering green orbs. Something seemed different that night, the air charged with an unknown energy, pulling them towards each other.

 _Inevitable_.

She tried to return the look with as much candor, and thought she succeeded when she heard Cat’s heart start to beat a little bit faster.

“You already know my name.” she gently confided, leaning to murmur it into Cat’s ear as if she was revealing a huge secret. Which, technically, she was.

Cat’s smile was nothing short of delighted at the confession, and she pressed herself even closer to the hero, running a single finger in a soothing motion along Kara’s arm.

They continued gazing down at the city, falling into a comfortable silence. Kara knew she should get back to work; she should say goodbye, wish Cat the very best, and then pretend to fly away - only to rush back inside the building - but her feet refused to cooperate.

There was something incredibly irresistible about Cat that night, and she didn’t think she could have left even if she wanted to. She found herself leaning into the woman instead, hesitating only slightly before placing a soft kiss into Cat’s incredibly soft hair, reveling in her familiar scent.

Cat looked at her, surprise evident on her face, even as she blushed prettily.

“Brazen.” She murmured breathily, smoldering green eyes locking blue ones in place.

“Don’t leave.” Kara found herself pleading, sounding equally as breathless.

Cat looked back over the balcony at the glowing city, brow furrowed in what appeared to be a conflicted look.

“I have to. You know that.” She gently reminded her. Her tone was a bit uncertain, as if she was trying to remind herself why she had made the decision in the first place.

“It’s just… there’s still so much I don’t know about you.” Kara lamented, blue eyes boring into the woman beside her, silently pleading for her to look her in the eye.

Cat’s smile had a melancholic quality when she turned her head to look at her. “You already know more about me than most people.”

“It’s not enough.” Kara knew she was holding on to the last scrape of hope she had left – she was a sailor in a sinking ship, trying desperately to remove the water that was rapidly filling the vessel, pulling her under. “I want _you_ to know _me_ better.”

“Oh, Kara.” Cat’s smile was broad and genuine this time, but it slowly morphed into the deeply thoughtful look she had sported earlier. “Why wait until now?”

Kara looked down at her hands. Cat didn’t sound reproachful, but she felt the pang of guilt nevertheless.

“I guess, I always thought there would be more _time_. I never thought – I never really considered the possibility that-“ she cut herself off, feeling her throat closing into what closely resembled a sob.

She felt a small comforting hand on her back, gripping one of her shoulders.

“We still have tonight, darling.”

Kara looked up to meet Cat’s gaze, blinking back tears, and slowly nodding. Her heart was threatening to burst out of her chest. She wanted nothing more than to break down and beg Cat not to leave National City; not to leave _her_.

_Everyone always leaves._

She pushed it down; she swallowed it all down like she usually did because Cat was right – they still had a few hours and she’d be damned if she let the opportunity pass her by. Tomorrow she would cry, tonight she would cherish. So she threw Cat one of her sunny Danvers smiles, and if it seemed a bit strained neither commented on it.

“How about I ask a question, and then you ask one?” she suggested, because if Cat kept staring at her with those deeply soulful eyes her resolve would break.

Cat hummed in agreement, and Kara racked her brain for something she could ask that she didn’t _already_ know. She had to admit it was hard, and she felt a new wave of shame at the fact that she had never allowed herself to share any personal information when the other woman had clearly opened up herself to her.

Sensing Kara’s uncertainty Cat turned to look at her with a serious expression. Kara braced herself for the barrage of questions about her alter ego that was soon to come. What came out of Cat’s mouth instead surprised her deeply.

“What’s your favorite color?”

Kara couldn’t control the surprised squeak that came out of her mouth. Of all the things Cat could’ve asked…

“You want to know what my favorite color is?”

“Yes.” Seeing Kara’s dumbfounded expression Cat sighed. “You said you wanted me to know you better, didn’t you?”

“Yes, of course! I just thought maybe you would ask-“

“Supergirl’s life story?”

Kara clamped her mouth shut and nodded. Looking up at the sky, Cat seemed to search for the right words in the stars.

“Supergirl is just a _part_ of who you are. It’s a two-dimensional persona you have created to face the public. I want to know the _real_ you. The one behind the cape; the person you are 80% of the day.” She rolled her eyes at her own sentimentality, and Kara couldn’t help but grin at the Cat-like gesture. “Don’t get me wrong, of course I want to know your backstory. It deeply intrigues me, _but_ you would be wrong to assume I only care about your superhero alter-ego.”

Kara thought if her smile got any bigger it would split her face open. At her silence, Cat peeked at her and rolled her eyes good-naturedly with a smile of her own when she saw her expression.

“Are you going to answer my question or not?”

“Of course!”

 Kara thought about it. She wanted to say green was her favorite color: Green as the beautiful plants that grew on Earth: green like the color of Midvale’s sea during a cloudy day; the color of Cat’s eyes. But she also loved the color gold; the color of sweet honey; the color of the rays of the sun coming in through the curtains at dawn; the color of Cat’s hair.  She bit her lip uncertainly.

“I guess I don’t really have a favorite color. I like more than a single one at a time.”

“Fair enough.”

Cat looked expectantly at her waiting for her question, and Kara found herself at a loss of words. What could she possibly ask her? Well, there was one question…

“What’s your favorite song?”

Cat looked thoughtful for a second. “I don’t think I have a favorite- Oh, wait. I had this favorite song in high school.” She smiled fondly at the memory. “I never told anybody because it was Anne Murray and my friends wouldn’t let me think it was cool. It was called ‘Could I Have This Dance’.”

At this Cat got a faraway look on her face, and Kara was sure in that moment she was a million miles away.

“It was about- I don’t know.” She gestured vaguely with her hands. “A happily ever after, or something…”

She fell into silence, seemingly lost in her thoughts. Kara was deeply intrigued.

“How did it go?” she queried.

This seemed to bring Cat out of her thoughts, and she gave Kara a playful shove.

“Nice try, but you are not going to trick me into singing.”

Kara laughed, the sound ringing clearly in the air. “Oh, c’mon! I don’t know the song! How did it go?”

“Google it.” Cat growled but there was no bite to her tone, and that playful glint in her eyes was still there.

“But I want to hear you sing!”

Cat glared at her without malice, and cleared her throat. Kara waited expectantly, barely able to contain her excitement.

“ _I'll always remember,_

_the song they were playing,_

_The first time we danced and I knew”_

The first verse was sung softly, hesitantly. Kara hung onto every word, staring at the woman beside her in wonder, because of course she knew exactly what song Cat was referring to as soon as she’d mentioned the title.

“ _As we swayed to the music,_

_and held to each other,_

_I fell in love with you”_

Cat hesitantly met her eyes as she sang, and Kara couldn’t contain herself any longer. She closed the remaining distance between them, and wrapped her arms around Cat’s waist as she cut her off, beginning to sing herself.

“ _Could I have this dance_

_for the rest of my life,_

_Could you be my partner_

_every night,_

_when we're together_

_it feels so right,_

_Could I have this dance_

_for the rest of my life”_

They gently began swaying to the tune of Kara’s voice, Cat’s arms wrapped around her neck, and a look of utter fascination adorning her features. Kara thought she might die. She never thought it would be possible to feel as much love as she did in that moment, and she was surprised her heart didn’t implode inside her chest.

Oh, the way Cat was looking at her. As if she was the only thing that kept her tethered to reality; those green, green eyes staring into the confines of her soul as they moved in unison; forgetting everything and everyone around them if only for a moment.

“ _I'll always remember,_

_that magic moment,_

_When I held you close to me_

_As we move together,_

_I knew forever,_

_you're all I'll ever need_ ”

If Cat noticed her feet were no longer touching the ground she made no move to acknowledge it. She was lost in the woman in front of her. She’d been lost to Kara for a long time.

The taller woman gently floated them off the balcony- never missing a single note- soaring along with her heart.

_“Could I have this dance_

_for the rest of my life,_

_Could you be my partner_

_every night,_

_when we're together_

_it feels so right,_

_Could I have this dance_

_for the rest of my life”_

When they reached the top of the building Kara stopped their ascent. The city lay below them; the empire they had both conquered in their own way. That night they were the queens of the realm coming together, like a cosmic collision that had been predicted by some ancient civilization.

 _Fated_.

Kara’s voice died out in the quiet of the night. At this altitude the only thing that could be heard was the wind.

They stared into each other’s eyes, transfixed. It had all culminated in this moment. This was it, the ultimate crossroad. There were so many possibilities; so many paths; so many uncertainties.

“Stay.” she pleaded again.

Cat looked utterly devastated this time as she stared into soulful blue eyes.

“Oh, darling. We’ll always have tonight.”


End file.
